


Touch

by Bumblebeebitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Reflection, Time Skips, tooth rotting sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeebitch/pseuds/Bumblebeebitch
Summary: No one had ever touched Tien as Yamcha did.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Yamtien - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Touch

A fist lightly bumping his chest- Tien would never have imagined a gesture so small having such a meaningful impact on him. Almost as if that small bump managed to shake loose a little of the hatred and sorrow that had been encasing his heart for so many years. He couldn’t help the genuine smile that came to his lips as Yamcha extended an olive branch, a glimmer of hope breaking through the carefully constructed facade he’d been sporting since he was nothing more than a small boy. If the man who he had been nothing but cruel and hostile to only days before could find it in his heart to forgive him, Tenshinhan wondered if maybe, someday, he’d actually be worthy of that forgiveness. He wanted to be worthy of that forgiveness. But for now he would settle with promising the man before him a fair rematch- something he would be truly looking forward to.

A hand gripping his own, a gentle yet firm squeeze- He’d be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat, his false bravado dropping for a moment to reveal a look of true shock. Though Yamcha spoke no words, Tien realized in that single quiet exchange that perhaps no one understood him better than the man clutching his hand. His fight with Tao was imminent, when everyone else had spoken words of encouragement or words of warning to him- Yamcha didn’t speak at all. In fact he seemed to intrinsically know that Tien didn’t need words in that moment, he simply needed an anchor of reassurance. The strong grip of Yamcha's hand on his own held Tien steady for a moment, to outside eyes it might have looked like little more than teammates exchanging good lucks before a match, just as Krillin and Goku had done, but Tien knew it went deeper than that- with a single silent nod, Tien hoped Yamcha would understand what the gesture had meant to him.

A strong arm slung comfortably around him, a soft, scarred cheek resting lightly against his shoulder- He could pretend he had his eyes diverted because of the late afternoon sun streaming over Kami’s lookout but that wouldn’t be true. The truth was he found himself entranced by the man using his shoulder as a pillow. Yamcha’s eyes were closed, his long wild hair halfway escaping his ponytail, his soft looking lips lightly parted- he could feel Yamcha’s warm breath caressing his neck as he let out an exhausted sigh. No one had ever touched Tien as casually as Yamcha did. It made his heart feel full every time Yamcha reached for him without a thought, no one other than Chaiotzu having ever done that without reservation. Some small part of Tien couldn’t help but to be a little grateful that he and Yamcha were training together again- he knew it was wrong to feel that way, shameful even, Goku had died and an alien threat was heading to earth- But when Yamcha pulled him close after a day of training, jokingly telling Tien he needed somewhere solid to lean, the selfish part of Tien’s heart couldn’t help but to flicker to life- for one short moment he had an excuse to hold Yamcha close, to feel his warmth, to bask in his sunshine- no questions asked. It set him alight.

Calloused fingertips ran lightly over the muscles of his back, sending shivers down his spine- being dead wasn’t so bad, all things considered. He hardly felt any different at all, just as hungry and tired as he had been on earth- Though the never ending pink skies of King Kai’s planet were getting a little old. He missed seeing the moon, the stars twinkling in the night sky- but he supposed he could live with it- after all he had the two people he loved most with him. He sat cross legged, his eyes closed, Chiaotzu laying across his lap idly picking at the plush grass of king Kai’s planet. Yamcha sat behind him in much the same position, idly doodling on his back. With so much time on their hands it had become somewhat of a ritual after training to quietly sit together, finding ways to pass the time. When Yamcha had heard Chiaotzu lament that Tien was missing the mountains, the night sky- he suggested a game, he would trace constellations against Tien’s back and Tien would attempt to guess what he had drawn. He found it hard to follow the patterns, his mind getting lost in the trail of sparks Yamcha’s fingers seemed to leave against his back. When Yamcha pulled his hands away, asking if Tien had any guesses at what he had drawn against his back, Tien was quite sure it hadn’t been a constellation at all, but rather a simple love heart, though he didn't dare speak his idea out loud.

A warm embrace, strong arms wrapping tightly around his ribcage, a face buried in the crook of his neck- Tien couldn’t help but to wish he wasn’t wearing so many layers, the excessive material of his outfit stopping him from fully absorbing Yamcha’s warmth. His suit was yellow, like the sun- like himself. Yamcha just radiated warmth like nobody else he had ever known. His heart was beating so fast he was afraid that even with the layers between them Yamcha would feel it hammering away as he pulled Tien tighter into the hug. He could feel Yamcha’s smile against his throat and couldn’t help but to smile as well. It had been too long since they had seen each other. If it were up to him he’d never let Yamcha go again- Tien moved a hand to press gently into Yamcha’s short cropped hair, a deep sigh escaping his throat at the sensation.

  
A face pressed against his peck, a hand resting lightly against his hip, a leg slung over his thigh, hooking it in place- Tien was trapped, the early morning sun streaming in through the slit in their bedroom blinds alerting him to the fact he _should_ have been out of bed, after all- a farm doesn’t run itself. But the warm body of the man lying against him kept Tien in place, perfectly still- bar the hand gently caressing the bare skin of Yamcha’s back. Quiet snoring filled the early morning air, he reached to brush the soft, shaggy hair that was covering Yamcha’s face from his view. His face was slack in sleep, lips slightly ajar, completely at peace. The chill of the morning air was kept at bay by Yamcha’s warmth. Tien always felt warm in Yamcha’s presence- even if they were in the middle of an icy tundra Yamcha had a way of making him feel like fire was coursing through his veins, heating him all the way through- Tien breathed deep, thinking of how Yamcha would never truly know how thoroughly he had melted his heart. Bringing his lips to brush softly against Yamcha’s hairline, Tien supposed starting the day a little later was okay if it meant Yamcha got to stay in his contented sleep for a while longer. He deserved that, at the very least.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
